Duty Calls
by Icestorm321
Summary: Basically you are a grim reaper who has to sort out Grell, but when a certain demon get's in the way...


**DUTY CALLS**

Ah! What a beautiful day as you stretch out your muscles and arise to the morning sun. Actually, you rose up to a fake sun painted on your wall, but who needed windows anyway? You liked enclosed spaces, like coffins.. You walk up the stairs half-awake, when your glasses mistakenly fall off. In a panic, you attempt to go down the stairs in search for them, because you couldn't live without them, they are important. An losing them was not good. You take a step and BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BOOSH! You fall down the stairs in a fluttering and sprawling mess. Now aching all over, you get up and reach for what appears to be your long lost cat fluffy that just got blow dried(even though they are not yet invented) But, your guess was correct, they were your glasses.

As you drink your morning tea, you stare at the newspaper: JACK THE RIPPER STRIKES AGAIN. Not again, you think to yourself. That just might mean more work for you.

You dress yourself, and make your breakfast. You walk out the door, water the plants, call a carriage, and then go through your mail. You really needed a butler. Anyways, you continue through your huge pile of mail. Letter from Andrea, letter from Dave, invitation to viscount of Druitt's Party a notice stating that your extensive knife collection is dangerous and should be confiscated blah blah blah blah blah. Nothing good. You walk to bring them inside when a oddly colored letter pops out in the corner of your eye, which gives you a bright smile. You pull it out of the pile, and notice that it has no address. In fact, you see that there is nothing on it at all, except for a red seal. A red ring. You dusted yourself off and pushed up your glasses, preparing for what was next. A mission.

You walk through the white marble halls, and head straight for your destination, William T. Spears office. You are greeted by some of the newbies and some of your buddies, but you feel alone without your partner, who was on a 4 month mission in Scotland.

You walk through the door and tried to hide your expression, William likes seriousness, and William is whom reapers, like you, look up to.

"Mr.(your name here), I have a very important job for you," William continued, " You are a senior reaper, and I do have some faith in you. As you may of heard, there is a person called Jack the Killer, which is what the police call him. In all actuality, this is a fellow reaper," He paused, " Grell Sutcliff."

Surprised you shook your head. Grell Sutcliff? That weirdo?

" So, as you may guess, I am sending you to fetch him, and report him back to me."

You get up to leave, disappointed. Now your just catching rouge reapers now, you think to yourself.

"One more thing", he stops you, " Watch out for demons"

You walk out feeling weird. This is not something you usually do everyday, and that last thing really spooked you. That 's not something you hear everyday either. No, not even for Reapers.

You look at the location of the house: 223 Upper york Street, yet no sign of Grell. You keep walking, double checking. As you walk, you bump into somebody's lost butler. About to apologize, you notice something strange about this nervous wreck of a butler: Their large pointed teeth.

" Oh hey man~, he adoringly said, " What brings you here?"

Knowing Grell, he would do something crazy and unexpected, maybe even perverted, any second. Trying to get this over with, you grab Grell's arms, taking away any chance of him getting his scythe.

"Oh, trying to get touchy are we now~", he mused, " I really should be-"

POW! You kick him right in the face, as he slumps down in a daze. You shake yourself off, this was always the complicated part, but you know it had to be done. You had your experience with rouge reapers.

Ready to leave, you pick him up and carry him over your shoulder, when you noticed his death scythe: an awesome chainsaw. Jealous, you look down at your scythe: a pair of old clippers. Unfair, you thought. After this, you told yourself, I should suggest that William switch these with a couple of scissors, that would be funny. You smile at the thought, not even noticing the butler hurtling towards you. You pick yourself up and that's when your instincts kicked in. You jumped up in the air and landed on a roof, just as that butler threw a couple of knives. Angry, you pulled out your death scythe, this is what you were looking for.

" Good evening, sir", said the butler. He bowed lightly to you and gestured to the unconscious Grell, who was plopped over your shoulder., " I Believe you have something that my young master wants" You propped Grell against the roof, and readied your scythe, when Williams words came back to you, _"Watch out for demons"_. Now knowing who you were facing, you went in for the kill.

Right at that moment, the butler was already face to face with you. Shocked, you paused, and that was your deadly mistake. Before you knew it, he already had you pinned to the ground, his knifes just an inch from your face. Not to make any more mistakes, you slipped out underneath him, and managed to scar his leg. He didn't even flinch. He was definitely not human.

He stated throwing more knifes , and one even managed to cut your wrist. Not ready to fail, you pounced at him, and that is when you knew you lost: he pulled off your glasses.

Everything went blurry, and you felt sick. You couldn't lose Grell, but you knew it was not possible to do anything. You crawled on the floor searching for them, but they were not to be seen.

" Nice doing business with you", he smirked (or that's what you though), " Here is your glasses"

You hear a klink! As they are gently placed on the ground, and you sprint-crawl for them. You place them on and give a sigh of relief, and with your now functioning eyes, you glance at the roof top, where no one was to be seen.

Demons...


End file.
